


Icarus

by patrochilles_trash



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Song of Achilles - Madeline Miller
Genre: ALL OF IT, Angst, Drarry, Fluff, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Mostly Fluff, Not Canon Compliant, OCC - Freeform, Violence, Woops, basically just ignore all of book six, i mean i thought of this in the car and im gonna roll with it, patrochilles - Freeform, probably, really occ tbh, this was probably a mistake
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2019-05-10 10:55:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14735630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patrochilles_trash/pseuds/patrochilles_trash
Summary: Achilles and Patroclus are ripped out of their afterlife and reincarnated, but for what reason? It seems the fates aren't entirely done with them yet.This is my first fic in a while so be gentle. I also suck at summaries.. and uploading sometimes.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really have an explanation for this.. Other than maybe Bastille as all of their music is an inspo.. I just finished tsoa and I'm still sobbing so I need and outlet. This is just and excuse for me to write a Drarry and Patrochilles fic all at once. This is OCC so be warned...

"Harry, my boy! I'm so happy you're here," Dumbledore started as soon as the raven haired male walked through the doorway.

Harry threw a skeptical look at his headmaster before stepping further into his office. 

"Of course, Professor, what was it that you needed to see me for?" 

"I hate to summon you this late, but I felt it was incredibly important that I didn't wait to explain the situation at hand." 

Harry tensed. He couldn't fathom anything that was so pressing that it had to be dealt with an hour before midnight on the second week of the school year.

"I'm sorry, but what situatio- Malfoy?" he started with confusion when his eyes caught the blonde perched on the edge of the chair in front of the headmaster's desk, obviously uncomfortable with the entire endeavor. 

"Yes, Mr. Malfoy, indeed. Please sit, Harry we have much to discuss," Dumbledore paused to let Harry take the seat next to Draco's, "Draco has defected from the dark side and chosen to be a spy for the light. He has chosen this path of his own free-will, and as you should already know, it is of the utmost importance that this information never leaves this room. The only reason that you are being made aware is that you are a pivotal role in the downfall of Voldemort, and you need to know who you are able to trust when it comes time." 

Malfoy remained silent, his eyes cast to the floor. 

"I know you have many questions, and Draco is welcome to answer them if he so chooses, but I urge you two to learn to get along. The information that will be gathered will be things that you will desperately need to know, and it does not hurt to have a friend on the inside." 

Harry was unable to form a proper sentence, his mind was whirring with the new information. 

"There is something else, and I'm afraid it isn't good news. Voldemort has been sending scouts out to look for research on some very ancient magic, a spell to revive the dead." 

"But, Professor, that's impossible," Harry croaked, casting a wary glance toward Malfoy. 

"This is what I believe too, and while it can be the ravings of a madman, it is not something we can simply cast aside either," Dumbledore said, his eyes without their usual light. 

"What would you have me do?" he asked.

"For now? Nothing. The time will come when action will need to be taken, but that day is not today. I suggest you both go on to your dorms now. Thank you both for stopping by on such short notice," The headmaster smiled. 

The rational part of Harry demanded that he stand, rant and rave, question his headmaster's sanity for putting his faith in a Malfoy of all people. He wanted to sneer and snarl at the blonde next to him that he couldn't, shouldn't, be trusted. He looked to the blonde, ready to voice his anger, and he locked eyes with him for the first time since their meeting. 

There was a sharp tug on the back of Harry's mind, as if someone was snatching the reins on an unruly horse. 

_Do not be afraid. You know him. You can trust him. You know him._

The surprisingly soothing mantra smothered Harry's rage even though he had know idea where the thought came from or why he believed it so fully, and from the way Malfoy's eyes suddenly widened, he knew that he felt something too. 

Malfoy stood quickly, bowing his head to Dumbledore in silent thanks. Harry followed behind him. 

The boys walked down the stairs in a tense silence. Once they made it to the landing, the blonde chose to finally speak. 

"Look, Potter," he heaved a sigh, "Spare me the lecture of how you don't trust me and that I should watch my step. I am fully well aware of the situation I have thrown myself into. So I would greatly appreciate it if you didn't shout your 'high and mighty' speeches at me for once." 

He swung his gaze over the Gryffindor, looking at him briefly. 

It didn't take long for Harry to realize that his tone was lacking its usual bite and that he looked tired, bone tired.

He hesitated before he spoke.

"Malfoy, why did you choose to work for the light?" 

"I just turned my back on everything I knew. I left my parents, my inheritance, and my home. Please let me process this for a while before you start asking questions," he snapped. 

Harry was stunned into silence by the the sudden harshness and plea. Even if it was snarled at him, it was a plea nonetheless.

The boys continued in silence, separating without word to go to their own dorms. 

/ / / 

Hermione's head shot up from her book once she realized Harry had returned. 

"What did the headmaster want?" she asked as soon as he stepped in the door. 

"Yeah, mate. Why did he need you in the middle of the bloody night? It's nothing to do with the Order is it?" Ron asked from his spot on the couch, earning a sharp smack from Hermione.

The common room was thankfully empty save for the trio. 

"No, it wasn't the Order. It was-" Harry stopped. 

That same tug pulled on the back of his mind again, urging him to stay silent.

_Do not betray him. You once swore you would never betray him._

Harry blinked. He knew his subconscious meant Malfoy, but he didn't know how he knew. He also didn't know where this explicit trust for the Slytherin came from, and he would be lying if he said he wasn't concerned.

"It was an update on my occulmency training. Dumbledore thinks he may have found a new method that works for me," he lied against his better judgement.

Hermione narrowed her eyes. She didn't believe him for a second, and Harry knew it. 

"And what is this new method? Occulmency has been studied for centuries by countless professionals, and no one has found an alternative method." 

Harry spluttered.

"You know Dumbledore. He's chock full of secrets, and he's the greatest wizard of our time. If any one could figure out a new method, it would be him. Besides, I was asked not to talk about details until we know for sure that it works." 

"Mate, even I know your hiding something. I'm not going to press you on it, but please promise me that you'll stay out of trouble. Don't forget that you still have people that care about you," Ron said, interrupting Hermione before she could further question him. 

She turned to Ron and then back to Harry, considering for a moment to ask more. 

"Whatever it is, Harry, when you're ready, just know that we're here to listen." 

He grinned broadly as he filled with gratitude and love for his best friends.

"Thank you, guys. It means a lot, and for what it's worth, I will tell you what's going on. I just need time." 

Ron and Hermione nodded, and Harry excused himself and went up to bed.

/ / / 

_Achilles sat under a fig tree, Patroclus lying across him with his head on his lover's lap._

__

__

They took in the gentle breeze around them and the sounds of the sea lapping at the shore in the distance. 

"I knew the afterlife would be grand, but I never imagined it would be like this," Achilles murmured, breaking their peaceful silence.

Patroclus opened an eye, looking up at the blonde above him. 

"Like what?" 

Achilles hesitated, pondering his answer. 

"Like," he paused, "this. Just the peacefulness of us together without fear of being separated. I get to lie here with you all day, no responsibility, no stress, no war or prophecy looming over our heads. I once thought the afterlife would be boring. I thought I would just sit around all day, be pampered, fawned over, and treated like a god. I would have never dreamed that it would be similar to the time we spent on Pelion, just us in the woods with our cave living off the land, so to speak. Even after all this time, I am in awe that I get to spend eternity with you." 

Patroclus did not respond, there was nothing to say. He just smiled a sleepy smile and closed his eyes again. 

"Do you remember what I made you promise me centuries ago in that cave?" Achilles asked after another moment of silence. 

This time, the smaller of the two sat up and cocked his head at is lover.

"That you would be the first hero to be happy?" 

Achilles nodded, his vibrant eyes softening and looking to Patroclus with so much love and adoration that it made his heart stumble.

"Thank you," he said, "For keeping your promise." 

He leaned forward and captured Patroclus's lips with is own. 

"Sentimental brute," the brunette laughed. 

"You love it, philtatos," 

"I-" 

Patroclus's next words were cut off by a sharp gasp of pain. 

"Patroclus?" Achilles asked in alarm, running his hands over his therapon's arms.

"I- I don't know what's going on I- gah!" he doubled over in pain. 

It felt as if someone was trying to rip him apart from the inside out. 

Achilles pulled him into his arms, trying to stop himself from shaking. 

They had never experienced pain in the afterlife. Even when they took falls that should have broken bones, it was if they had landed on a bed of pillows. This was new to both of them, and it was terrifying. 

"Achilles." 

A light started shining behind Patroclus's eyes, a light that continued to get brighter and brighter as the moments went by. 

Achilles had to shield his eyes for fear of going blind. 

Terror ripped through the both of them, and Patroclus could feel himself drifting away. 

He reached out and touched Achilles's face. 

"I love you. I will find you again." 

The light encompassed the surrounded area, and with a shout of pain, Patroclus was gone. 

Achilles stared at the spot where his lover stood, grief slowly catching hold in his gut. 

_He fell to his knees and screamed up at the sky._

/ / / 

Harry jolted awake, the scream left his ears ringing. 

He looked around his room, dazed and confused. It felt like there was a pile of lead in his stomach and a hole in his heart. He had no idea where those feelings or such a vivid dream came from. 

Shaking his head as if to clear the sounds of the screaming, Harry looked around the dorm room to see if he woke any of the others.

Thankfully, the early risers had already made their way down to the common room, and the rest of the male sixth years were still fast asleep.

_Go to him. He needs you. You promised you would always be there for him._

The voice that returned eerily reminded him of the taller of the men in his dream, and he somehow knew that the words were in reference to Malfoy.

Harry pulled himself shakily out of bed and got ready for the day, but he couldn't seem to shake the lingering feeling that his body wasn't entirely his own.

/ / / 

Draco choked on a scream as he flung his eyes open.

"Bloody hell," he muttered, running his shaking fingers through his hair. 

The dream had felt so real, and he swore he could still feel his eye burning from the light the shone from the brunette's.

"You alright, mate?" Blaise asked, popping his head through the curtains that surrounded the four-poster bed, causing the blonde to nearly jump out of his skin. 

"Yes, Zabini, I'm fine. I just had a peculiar dream." 

"Now, if you would, please remove your abysmal face from my presence before I vomit," Draco growled, turning his icy eyes to his friend. 

Blaise held his hands up in a placating manner, unable to hide his grin. 

"Always are a right ray of sunshine in the morning, Malfoy." 

Another snarl had the dark-skinned boy retreating with a bark of laughter. 

Draco glared at the spot his friend stood for a few minutes before looking down at his fingers that suddenly didn't feel like his own and questioned the weight in his gut.

_You know him. Go to him. Tell him the truth. You promised you would never keep anything from him._

He jumped, looking around for the source of the voice before he realized they were in his own head. 

Frighteningly enough, the voice, similar to the smaller of the men in his dream, soothed him, and part of him knew that it was referring to Potter, but for the life of him, he couldn't figure out why. 

He had this irrational urge to seek the Gryffindor out and spill his deepest secrets, and the thought made him feel violently ill. 

"Blood Hell. I'm going mad." 

/ / / 

The door the the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom flung open, slamming against the wall behind it, and Severus Snape came billowing in. 

All of the idle conversations came to an immediate stop, and students turned in their seats to face the front of the class. 

"Find a partner. We'll be brewing Amortentia. I hope you kept your notes from our lecture last class," he drawled.

Students scattered to find their partners. 

Harry looked to Ron, the question already on his lips when he saw the red-head get up and move over to where Hermione sat. 

Ron cast him a sheepish look, cheeks slightly flushed. 

Harry snorted softly and shot him a smile, silently telling him that it was fine. He was happy for his friends, but he silently cursed his best mate for suddenly growing a pair when they had to find partners like this. 

He looked around the room before he caught sight of Malfoy who sat right across the aisle.

Gray eyes narrowed, and a sneer pulled its way onto his lips.

"Not until Hell freezes over, Potter," he snarked. 

Harry, unsure of where this sudden want to pair up with the blonde came from, looked around at the rest of the Slytherin brood and raised a brow. 

He could practically feel the disembodied voice in the back of his skull bouncing with excitement. 

Zabini had paired up with Knott. Parkinson had paired up with Bulstrode. Crabbe had paired with Goyle. 

The Gryffindor knew that Malfoy's circle was tight, and that he wouldn't be comfortable enough to find a partner in someone else, especially not with the secret looming over his head. 

Harry stood and gathered his things anyway and plopped down in the empty seat next to him. 

"Looks like the devil's going to get a bit nippy," he shrugged, firmly ignoring how the feeling eating away at his stomach seemed to ease slightly. 

Malfoy stiffened.

_Yes!_

The sudden shout in his head made him jump. 

_It is him! You know him! Be near him!_

"Pray tell, Potter, why in Merlin's name do you want to partner up with me? There's plenty of other Gryffindors that would be foaming at the mouth for a chance to partner with you," he whispered harshly.

"You.. were just convenient," Harry lied, his voice betraying how unsure he felt. 

A perfectly shaped eyebrow raised slowly. 

"Convenient?" 

Harry flinched. 

"That came out wrong," he muttered, pausing to fully gather his thoughts. 

"What I meant was that Dumbledore had asked us to try and get along, and it's a convenient time to try," Harry explained, trying to keep his voice down for fear of severe point reduction. 

The blonde hummed in response, looking at him carefully. 

"Look, Potter, this is how its going to work. You're going to go carefully gather each ingredient on this list and follow my directions exactly. I will not get a bad grade because of your tragic potion skills. After dinner, you will meet me in the Astronomy Tower to discuss the situation at hand," Malfoy said tightly, looking directly at his notes in front of him. 

"Fair enough," Harry murmured, grabbing the list in front of him, and he made his way to the supply cabinet without another word. 

/ / / 

The smell of the earth and soil, soft floral notes, figs, a crackling fire, and a final smell that Draco couldn't place. 

That was what the fully brewed potion smelled like to him. 

It was intoxicating, and he momentarily berating his subconscious for telling Potter to meet him at the Astronomy Tower after dinner to appreciate the scent. 

He spared a glance at the raven-haired boy next to him to see that he was doing the same. 

He bottled up a sample of the potion, not letting it touch his fingers and walked it up to his godfather's desk. 

"This evening, Potter. Don't forget," he attempted to snap, as he gathered his things and strode out of the classroom. 

"Wouldn't dream of it, Malfoy," Potter snarked after him.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry stood from the dining table in the Great Hall, antsy about his meeting with Malfoy. He cursed himself and his sudden confidence around the blonde.

"Where are you going, mate?" Ron asked around a mouthful of food, causing Hermione and Ginny to pause their conversation.

"I have a meeting with the Headmaster," Harry lied.

He watched his friends look over to where Dumbledore was chatting brightly with McGonagall and flushed.

"Harry where are you really going?" Ginny asked gently.

He glanced over to the Slytherin table, knowing there was no way of getting out of this.

"I'm meeting Malfoy in the Astronomy Tower."

Ron choked on a roll.

"Alone?" Hermione asked, shock clearly written on her face.

Harry nodded.

"Have you lost your mind? Harry he's a deatheater. How can you be so sure this isn't a trap?" she hissed.

"He isn't a deatheater, and it isn't a trap," he argued quietly, sitting back down as to not cause a scene.

"Listen, mate. You know the git as well as I do. You-Know-Who is back, and the ferret would gladly do anything to turn you in just to please his twisted father," Ron said after his coughing fit had finally passed.

The voice in Harry's head snarled, and he was momentarily stunned as a wave of rage that wasn't his own flowed through him. A power that he had never felt before rose behind it.

_He does not speak of him that way. No one speaks of him that way. **He knows nothing.**_

He quickly shoved it all back, deciding tit was something to unpack later.

"You need to trust me. I can't tell you what's going on just yet, but I will when its time," Harry said with an edge to his voice that he couldn't quite hide.

A sudden idea came to him.

"The map! If you're worried about Malfoy kidnapping me or whatever, keep an eye on the map. It'll show if we leave the castle."

He watched a bit of tension fall from Hermione's shoulders.

"Alright, that's fine, but if we don't hear from you in two hours or if we see something suspicious we're coming to find you," she said with a bit of finality, leaving no room to argue.

Ron opened his mouth to disagree but a swift kick form Hermione stopped him.

Harry nodded and left the Great Hall.

/ / /

Climbing the stairs of the tower, Harry felt anxiety bubble low in his gut.

What if his friends were right, and it was a trap?

_He cannot hurt you. He would never want to. You are always safe with him._

The voice soothed him, sending calming waves throughout his body.

Rationally, Harry was beginning to think he was cursed. There was no way he could ever think these things about Malfoy. This voice should scare him, but as he got closer to the door, all he could feel was a peace he had never experienced before. He would be lying if he said he didn't enjoy the feeling, no matter how strange the source.

He raised his hand to knock on the old oak door, but felt that would be a bit to silly.

Shaking off any lingering nerves, he gently pushed it open.

Malfoy was sitting on the edge of the balcony, staring off into the night sky.

"Potter," he acknowledged without turning to look at him.

"What is it you wanted to talk about?" Harry asked, taking a seat next to him on the balcony, letting his legs dangle over the edge.

A dry chuckle left the blonde's lips.

"You do realize the compromising position that you've put yourself in, don't you? One gentle shove and bye-bye savior," He said, not taking his eyes off the skyline.

Harry immediately tensed, feeling all of his previous fear and anxiety coming to the forefront.

"Relax, Potter. I'm here on peaceful terms. Besides, we both have skin in the game in this war. I need you alive more than I want you out of my hair," Malfoy said with disdain, finally looking away from deep black to pick at his nails.

"Why are we here, Malfoy?"

"I don't bloody know why I feel the disgusting impulse to spill my darkest secrets and feeling to you of all people, but," he paused to take a moment to gather his thoughts, "The Dark Lord is currently residing in my home. He has his slaves and prisoners and death eaters in my home, Potter. I hear the screams throughout the day and night, and I can't take it anymore. My father is pushing me to join obviously, and I keep making excuses on why I can't, but I am quickly running out. Dumbledore wants me to be a spy, but I'm not even sure if I can do that. I just want out," Malfoy said in a rushed and hard tone.

By the look on his face, Harry could tell that wasn't exactly the way he wanted to word the situation.

A humorless laugh ripped its way up Malfoy's throat.

"To top it all off, the Dark Lord wants me to kill Dumbledore. Me. Its a suicide mission, and he bloody well knows it. I die whether I kill the old coot or not."

Go to him. He needs you.

The voice was urging him to do some pretty stupid things. He felt the need to reach out and pull the blonde into his arms and tell him that everything would be okay, that they would figure something out together. Harry shook his head in an attempt to clear the thoughts that would most definitely get him hexed.

"I know that my mother made an Unbreakable Vow with Severus. If I am to fail in my task, he is supposed to carry it out for me, to ensure my safety. So now I am faced with the prospect of my godfather's life on the line should I act like the coward that I so terribly want to be."

"Doing the right thing doesn't make you a coward, Malfoy," Harry said, finally able to form a functional sentence since the beast in his mind was fighting for control.

"Is it really the right thing if I am damning one of the only people that has ever truly loved me?" Malfoy asked, grey eyes blazing with a fire that Harry had yet to see.

_You were loved by so many people, more than you could count, most beloved, **philtatos.**_

"What did you just say, Potter?"

The fire that was in Malfoy's eyes were gone, and it was replaced with confusion.

Mortified that Harry had actually let the words slip from his mouth, he turned a deep red.

"I- I don't-" His explanation was cut short by the all-consuming embodiment of rage that the other had become.

The blonde was on his feet in an instant, Harry stood as well, holding his hands out placatingly.

"It was you. You're the reason that I've been having this weird feelings and thoughts and dreams. What was it, Potter? A curse? A potion? Did you think it would be funny to play a fucking joke on me? 'Poor ickle Malfoy. Might as well take the piss,'" Malfoy snarled, stepping forward and crowding Harry's space.

"Wait, you've been feelings things too?" Harry asked, unable to wipe the stunned look of his face.

The question only seemed to fuel the blonde's rage.

"This isn't a bloody game, Scarhead!"

"I know! I'm not trying to pull a fast one on you. I've been having weird things happen to me too. It started when we met in Dumbledore's office, and I had this dream about two boys that were lying under a fig tree and one disappeared or something. I don't know!"

Malfoy didn't seem too swayed.

"What can I do to make you believe me? I don't have anything to gain from cursing you or whatever. Like you said earlier, we both have skin in the game now. Besides, when would I have found the time? I'm shit at planning ahead and I'm shit at potions."

Harry could hear the voice growling is discontent.

_Enough of this foolishness, Patroclus. You know me. **Act like it.**_

Malfoy went to shove past him, but when their shoulders touched, a bolt of magic suddenly coursed through Harry that caused near blinding pain. He glanced over at Malfoy to see him doubled over, clutching at his gut. More of the same magic flared around them in tendrils, lighting up the Astronomy Tower with a bright blue light.

Harry dimly reached out to grasp the other's wrist, and all at once, the pieces fell into place, the pain disappearing in flowing waves.

Malfoy, Draco, looked to him with teary, wide eyes, ones that were not his usual molten silver. Swirling chocolate brown eyes stared back at Harry.

" _Achilles,_ " he whispered like a prayer.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya! I know its a short one, and I'm sorry for that, but I'm considering a slight POV change for the rest of the series. Writing the way I am is causing a handful of blocks. I appreciate you all taking the time to read this and put up with my awful writing lmao. Anyway, the next chapter is underway and should hopefully be up soon!

Harry stood in front of the blonde, his brain unable to catch up with the scenario in front of him. His heart was soaring with an indescribable relief and joy, but he felt like he was in the middle of some absurd dream.

Draco reached out to touch him, but hesitated. That was when the last straw broke. Memories of centuries prior came flooding into Harry's mind. 

Harry closed the distance instead, pulling him into a crushing embrace, wrapping him tight in his arms, afraid to let go for fear of him slipping away again. 

The tears came quickly after. 

"Gods above," Harry croaked, pulling back just enough to grasp Draco's face in his hands. 

He scanned the sharp features, noticing that his eyes were back to their normal color and pressed a bruising kiss to soft lips. 

"I'm so sorry, Draco. I'm sorry for every bad thing I had ever said and thought about you. I didn't know. I couldn't feel you." 

Shame filled Harry down to his bones. He had treated his therapon, his love, like the dirt under his shoes. 

"Hush, now. There was no way you could have known, you git. I couldn't feel you either, and don't pretend that I was innocent all these years. It would be safe to say that I was worse to you and your friends," Draco said, kissing him gently. 

Harry shook his head, resolve burning clear in his eyes. 

"None of that matters now. We're back together, and I am never letting you go again. I will rip apart the world with my bare hands if I need to," he said, his voice a low growl that sent pleasant shivers up Draco's spine. He wouldn't pretend that he didn't get a rush of pride from affecting his lover in such a way. 

"Not that I doubt it, Potter," Draco tried for subtle snark, "We have much to discuss now, if not even more to research. We were reincarnated for lack of a better term, and I would like to know why. This hasn't happened before. Not to my knowledge at least." 

He stepped away from Harry and walked to the nearest wall of the tower, sliding down to sit on the ground, and Harry grimaced at the pang of discomfort that ran through him. From the confusion on Draco's face, he knew that the blonde had felt it too.

"Harry, come here," he commanded softly. 

Harry easily obliged, walking with a kind of grace he didn't realize he had before taking a spot next to Draco, stretching out sideways and laying his head on his therapon's lap. The discomfort immediately disappeared once they were in reach of each other.

As if instinctively, Draco brought a hand up and began carding it through dark locks. Harry purred in response, bringing a laugh to Draco's lips. 

"Miss this?" 

"More than you could ever know," he murmured. 

"I did always know how to tame the wild beast in you," Draco joked. 

"It's a shame that's the only beast you could tame. Remember Buckbeak?" Harry asked, a smirk playing on his lips. 

Draco snarled without any real heat and tugged sharply on his hair. 

"As much as I would love to sit here and get relentlessly teased, we really need to talk about that pain that came from us being separated by a mere five feet." 

Harry sighed and looked up at Draco, his heart melting a little at the sight, unaware of how he could have missed the pure energy that was Patroclus. 

"Can't we figure all of this out tomorrow? Everything is still so raw feeling, and I can barely wrap my head around it all. Right now, all I want is to sit here and just feel you," he said, giving him the most pleading look he could possibly muster. 

He knew damn well that in their past life, Patroclus could never say no to him when he asked like that, and if he had to wager, Draco would respond in the same way. 

"Don't think I don't know what you're doing. I've known you for nearly two millennia, and just because you're in a different body doesn't mean that you've changed too much. I am, however, inclined to agree with you this time. I'm not even sure I could hold a conversation such as that right now anyway. I'm too bloody exhausted." 

A satisfied smile drifted onto Harry's face, pleased that he had won so easily. Draco let his head fall back to rest onto the stone wall behind him and closed his eyes, never stilling the soothing movements of his fingers through raven hair. 

Time quickly drifted from the pair. They sat like that for what felt like hours, basking in the comfort and peace of each other for the first time in 16 years.


End file.
